<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镜中罪行 by Jotwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057387">镜中罪行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo'>Jotwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mirai Sentai Timeranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotwo/pseuds/Jotwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这完全是有预谋的，手法极其幼稚的犯罪。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Tatsuya/Takizawa Naoto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>镜中罪行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室中的水声终于止住，泷泽直人伸向毛巾架的手在半空中停了一秒，视线穿过缭绕的水雾，落在多出一条的备用毛巾上。它吸饱了水分的边角承受着重量老实地垂下，在本应空空荡荡的挂钩上显得格外突兀。不仅是毛巾，还有湿润的香皂，甚至空气中弥漫的气味，都彰显着另一个人的存在，使得平时仅有直人一人使用已经有些勉强的浴室更加逼仄。</p><p>    说什么夏日阵雨般突如其来的相遇未免也太好听了，这完全是有预谋的犯罪，而且手法极其幼稚。浅见龙也从一段时间前就在下班时间频繁出现在CGC办公楼附近，对龙也的目的有所预想但不愿回应的直人从寒暄两句到刻意躲开再下决心视而不见。可今天傍晚偏偏下起了暴雨，看到龙也边挤进直人伞下边说着“夏天的雨太突然了”时露出的洁白牙齿，直人顿时产生了把他推回雨里的想法。</p><p>    “...这都已经秋天了。”拽下另一条干燥的毛巾包住头胡乱擦着的直人小声嘟囔着。胸口扩散的复杂情绪压得直人喘不过气，他断定这种窒息感是来源于充满浴室的蒸汽，为了获得解脱打开了紧闭的门，从下方涌入的新鲜空气成功让他冷静了下来。<br/>    面前的镜子被水雾覆盖得严严实实，现在这本该毫无保留映出事物原本姿态的平面连朦胧的倒影都看不见。这对于本就很少看镜子的直人来说影响不大，但现在却让他没有注意到有人蹑手蹑脚站在了背后。</p><p>    “直人洗完澡了？”<br/>    被叫到名字，直人故作平静地回头瞥了一眼。在浴室中留下种种痕迹的肇事者本人穿着自己借给他的睡衣扶着门框站在身后，棕色的头发顺着方向服帖地铺在头顶，和平日蓬松卷曲的状态对比会让人联想起全身湿透的中型犬。<br/>    没有和龙也反射着光芒的眼睛交汇，也没有回应过于显而易见的问题，直人再次背对龙也，沉默地隔着毛巾抓着头发。但直人能够感觉到，带着温度的视线在自己身上游走，贴身内裤包裹的臀部、被阴影遮盖的后腰、停留着水珠的肩膀、不知是否还留有上次痕迹的后颈...厌恶被看着的直人没有制止，因为没有镜子诚实的证言，直人的感觉也只是一厢情愿。</p><p>    “外面雨越来越大了，”身后传来龙也试探的声音，“我今天能住在直人家吗？”</p><p>    直人眼中，面前本该被水雾遮盖的镜子中映出了自己和逐渐靠近的龙也的身影。龙也将鼻子埋在直人的脖颈处，刘海阴影下的眼中是赤裸裸的肉欲，从背后环过的双臂轻易封锁住微弱的抵抗，双手熟练地揉搓着直人在冷气中不自主颤抖的肌肉。<br/>    直人难耐地别开视线，而镜中的幻影不受拘束地继续播放着。</p><p>    “你本来也打算住下的吧。”直人叹了口气。<br/>    “没有啦，都说是偶然嘛。”<br/>    这样回答着的龙也对镜中的一切毫不知情，这让直人更加烦躁。</p><p>    镜中直人的推拒引起了龙也的不满，他熟练地抓住直人的双手并将它按在镜子上，伸出舌头放肆地舔舐着直人的耳廓。直人哪怕试图摇头拒绝，也会被抓住时机将湿滑的舌头伸入敏感的耳道附近。<br/>    理所当然，直人第一次见到自己紧闭双眼的样子，他从未想过自己颤抖的眉间与一张一合的嘴角带着如此煽情的氛围。唯一庆幸的是镜中的龙也无法看见直人的表情，但感到直人逐渐放松力气的龙也空出一只手来，缓缓地抚摸，一路向下探去——</p><p>    直人闭上眼睛，为了制止接下来要发生的事情一样，用往常带着嘲笑的语气说着：“天天往CGC跑，我可不觉得是偶然。”<br/>    背后的龙也沉默了一会儿，小声但确实说着“......因为我想见直人...”<br/>    直人没有能回应。</p><p>    再次睁开双眼时，镜中的一切已经失控。<br/>    龙也喘着粗气贴在直人的后背上，本未干透的发丝再次被汗液沾湿，贴在额头和鬓角。本人专注于在目之所及处留下玫红的吻痕，对此毫不在意，或是没有精力去在意，只能纵容即将溢出的欲望在直人身体内肆虐。直人出手制止龙也时反被握住并攥在胸前，另一只手堪堪撑在镜子上，成为了唯一的支点。欲望牵引着脖颈向上仰起，直人露出宣告全身即将被快感占领的恍惚面向镜子外面，半睁的双眼焦点浮在虚空中。</p><p>    只有镜子外面的直人隔着水雾看着幻影中的自己，看着自己卑劣的愿望。<br/>    如果没有这层水雾，镜中的自己脸上一定是充斥着自我厌恶的薄笑。从未目睹过这样表情的自己究竟为何能够鲜明的“看到”，稍作思考便从身体内部涌出了强烈的呕吐的冲动。</p><p>    此时，背后龙也的气息突然接近，抓住了直人的肩膀。<br/>    “直人，看看我...”<br/>    龙也在直人还未回过神时让他转过身面对自己，看着好懂的恋人像孩子一样睁大双眼后露出了微笑，轻轻地吻了他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>